1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a squirrel-proof bird feeder and more particularly to a means for denying feeding access to squirrels by way of a unique connection system between inner and outer housing members of the feeder. More particularly, this invention relates to a unique feed level control device which may be used on various types of bird feeders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of squirrel-proof bird feeders have been previously provided but it is believed that they suffer from certain disadvantages. First, some of the squirrel-proof bird feeders of the prior art are constructed of wood or plastic which may be damaged by an aggressive squirrel. Secondly, it is believed that the mechanisms of the prior art for closing feed ports of a bird feeder if a squirrel moves onto the feeder are not reliable and are difficult to maintain. Third, it is believed that the squirrel-proof feeders of the prior art do not have adequate feed level control devices associated therewith.